


【录声】无薪加班

by woqing



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woqing/pseuds/woqing
Summary: 声波答应了录音机单独会面的邀请，实则是为了在对接中趁机窃取敌方情报。【PWP.为拆而拆】





	【录声】无薪加班

**Author's Note:**

> 纯拆，为拆而拆，从头拆到尾，枯燥的拆文中夹杂着一点没有逻辑的剧情【作者是变态无疑】【文笔渣】【注意避雷】

声波从不认为这是一个好办法。

可是比起来让博派阵营大获全胜、一举掌控制约霸天虎的核心技术，这点“牺牲”似乎也算不上什么。更何况，这似乎是眼下最为便捷且高效的方法。他严格检查了自己的通讯设备，并且将连接着核心信息的线路加密——检查无误后，声波这才放心地走出基地。

距离基地有一定距离的山谷，在夜晚则更显得空旷而幽暗。所幸月光还比较明亮，不至于使氛围过于压抑。声波来到他与录音机约定的地点，意料之中，他看到那具熟悉的红色的机体正坐在石头上、百无聊赖地玩着手里掰下的枝条。看到“客人”到来，录音机面甲上先是浮现出难以相信的神情，但也就一刹那的时间便又换上了友善的笑容，一反常态地伸手向着声波走去。

“我就知道，你肯定会来~”

“废话少说，抓紧开始。”

声波冷冰冰、毫无感情的电子音像是在录音机刻意塑造出的“温馨”感觉上泼了一缸冷水。

其实，精明的声波很早就看出眼前这名博派通讯员对自己的意思。只是碍于两派的敌对关系，录音机才将邀请拖到了现在。而自己对他的态度也是相当明确，那就是单纯的“利用”罢了。效忠于霸天虎、一切以霸天虎利益为上的声波，虽然外在并不会做出什么反应，但其实内芯早已规划出利益最大的计策。虽然这看上去似乎不近机情，但能怎么办，他一向如此。

而这次赴约，也是他计划中的一环。虽然霸天虎其他高层对于声波此次独自行动并不知情，但按照分析可以得知这次行动明显胜券在握；当然，更重要的是，声波不想让其他机知道自己这次出门究竟做了什么——虽然最终目的是窃取敌方情报，但至于在什么情况下、用怎样的方法，这对声波来说倒是显得无足轻重。更重要的是这次机会难得，保险且成功率高；将要做出的那点“牺牲”在声波这里也几乎可以忽略不计。

“什么？别这么心急嘛…”被声波突然的靠近吓了一跳的录音机，在向后踉跄了几步后直接咣的坐倒在地。

“我他渣的……诶！”

感受到对方顺势将手指抠在自己的前挡板边缘企图打开，录音机一边内芯充满了不可置信，一边又玩味打趣着：“想不到你这闷炉渣也有这么饥渴的时候啊~平时装的正经，我还以为你是多禁欲的机子呢~”

“…闭嘴。”

听到对方言语上的侮辱，声波感觉到自己面甲在面罩的掩盖下一阵一阵发烫得厉害，而这一情况在录音机的前挡板终于被打开后则变得更为严重。

声波紧盯着那根只有丁点儿抬头趋势的软趴趴管子足足有两塞秒之久，然后嚯的抬起头雕，疑惑地看着四仰八叉躺在自己眼前的这个红色机子。而录音机看到对方如此反应却咯咯地笑了起来：

“喂，就你刚才那举动，就算是硬的也能给吓软了吧？”他用肘关节撑起身体以便离声波更近，“虽然不知道你他渣的今天到底吃错了什么能量，但是既然到了这个地步，你总得想想办法帮我啊。”

楚楚可怜地说完这些污言秽语之后，录音机的视线便紧紧锁定在对方僵直的躯体上，极度想要知晓对方下一步的举动——这个霸天虎情报官的想法还真是难以捉摸透，谁知道他接下来会采取什么举动呢。

声波只是在头脑中飞快地思考着。因为投身于建设霸天虎的事业，手淫这件事对于奔波工作的他来说几乎是从来不去想的，更不要说给别人——更准确的说应该是给敌人进行这种下流手活儿。但是考虑到将事情顺利进行下去才可以趁其不备通过线路窃取到重要敌情，声波强忍恶芯，但还是伸出手，狠狠掐住了那根欠揍的管子。

接着某机的惨叫声震惊u球。

“…渣！”

在输出管被声波紧紧攥住、发狠用力撸动了几下之后，录音机疼得从地面上猛地弹了起来，嘴里一边骂、一边从对方手底下挣脱出来，将声波撞翻在地。录音机安抚性地轻撸着还生疼的管子，脸上先前的戏谑表情早就收了起来。

“报私仇啊你？掐断了今天还玩什么？”录音机怒道，“我就知道你没安啥好芯，那就换我来帮你喽。”

录音机说罢，顺势扑过去、将机体压在被自己撞倒的声波身上，用侧面头雕在声波的颈部轻轻磨蹭着。这具美好的蓝色机体确实是自己爱慕渴求已久的。不得不说，欣赏心爱的对象在自己身下因紧张而兴奋颤抖的模样，确实是件头等的美事。声波在芯中怒骂着这个红色炉渣，表面却还是沉默着寻找下手机会。

录音机贴近对方，伸出舌尖轻轻触碰舔舐着声波的音频接收器，故意嘬出的声响在这安静无人的环境里仿佛被放大了数十倍，简直可以让机当场羞回火种源；宽厚的手掌在声波身上熟练地游走抚弄，撩拨他机体上每一处敏感的传感部位，被很好照顾到的地方开始悉数升温。这些老练却效果好得惊人的娴熟手法确实是声波意料之外的。强烈羞耻感夹杂着并不想被承认的快感，使得声波难受却又带着些许愉悦在地上扭动挣扎着，但倔强本性仍然使声波紧闭着嘴不让丢脸的声音溜出去一丝一毫。然而，当录音机不安分的双手揭开他胸前的磁带仓盖，并伸手进去来回摸索时，声波再也忍受不住开始呻吟出声。

“唔……停下…啊……”因为相似机型的缘故，录音机非常了解对方身体一般地揉弄按压着磁带仓中的旋钮、拨动接缝处的暗线，每一丝会引起对方震颤的细小结构都被依次抚摸过去。录音机俯下身，用饱满的舌头不停舔弄勾勒着里面精致齿轮管线的外轮廓，口中的电解液随着金属舌的蠕动逐渐被黏着覆盖在声波磁带仓的精细结构上，在月光的照射下显得更加透亮脆弱。

“你看你这舒服的样子…别以为我不知道你是在口是芯非。”声波机体在强烈刺激下不断升温发烫，线路中的警告弹窗简直瞬间充盈他的视野。磁带仓内的敏感线路被录音机如此取悦着，声波也渐渐无法自制、淹没在这层层积压的快感中。他瑟缩着弓起身体，胡乱蹬着腿、仰着头无力地挣扎喘息着。

“怎么，我厉害的情报官才被摸了几下就要过载了吗？”录音机用力压制住身下奋力挣扎的机体，用早已打开了前挡板的胯部在声波敏感的腰部按键处来回蹭着，已经充能勃起的前端在摩擦中不断渗出能量液，将声波精致的白色按键涂抹得黏腻又色情。这种和敌方对接部位缓慢研磨的羞耻触感简直瞬间就将狂派情报官推至过载的边缘。最终感官、视觉和心理的三重刺激使得声波在拔高的叫喊声中迎来了第一次过载。

“诶，我可连你的对接面板都还没碰呢。”

博派机子咂咂嘴，放开了身下因过载余韵而抽搐颤抖的声波，撑起身体转而将视线移向对方湿得一塌糊涂的下半身。

“哇啊……这霸天鼠的情报官可真是厉害。”

他笑着伸手拆掉声波下身早已被过载时流出的次级能量液浸湿的对接面板，随手丢在一旁，内部交合液润滑液混在一起汩汩流淌出来，在地面上形成了湿滑透亮的一摊水渍。尽管这刺激的景象不断冲击着录音机所剩无几的理智，输出管也早就硬得发涨，可他还是强忍着一捅到底的冲动、俯下身来服务对方，将声波面板下的液体尽数舔净后再把那发泄过一次的疲软输出管整个含在温热的口腔中吞吐着，金属舌绕着管身精致的纹路温柔地打转，敏感的顶端也被很好的照顾到，时不时对端口的刺激让仍然处于混沌状态中的声波也禁不住微微盘缩起双腿闷哼着。湿滑窄小的银色接口暴露在空气中，看得出，这里几乎没有被人使用过。想到这里，录音机不禁腾出手，两根手指在接口处润滑液的帮助下很轻易地塞了进去，同时带入的还有被认为可以“增加情趣”的小玩意儿。内壁湿热紧致的包裹让录音机芯中暗爽，一边设想着小录音机埋进去时的舒适感受，一边却又坏心思地突然弯曲手指刮蹭甬道的内壁。看着光学镜前这台已下线的漂亮机体在自己的恶意玩弄下微微抽动着躯干，只能说是他的恶趣味得到了满足，就像是偷吃到糖果的坏孩子更会得寸进尺，等扩张到三根手指之后录音机便开始在对方接口内缓慢地来回抽送起来。

前后同时遭到对方侵犯，经历了短暂下线的声波被重新刺激醒来，过载一次的机体似乎变得更为疲惫敏感，而此时他才发现自己面对的竟然是来自博派情报员的新一轮更加超过的玩法。他稍微清醒的思绪警告着他：再过载几次，他就会被强制下线，从而丧失执行窃取情报任务的能力，因而必须速战速决。声波想要触碰到录音机的中枢电路，却发现以当前两人尴尬的体位来看，这似乎是不可能完成的。声波强忍着下身由那该死的机子制造出来的燥热快感，勉强抬起上半身想要从中挣脱出来。

“…放开。”

决绝的语气不禁让录音机开始怀疑这到底是不是刚才那个叫得相当起劲的家伙。“…你？”抬眼的一瞬间，他只觉得自己光学镜前一黑，录音机正前方的头雕挨了重重的一击；紧接着又是一脚踹在了胸前的博派标志上——被揍的一刹那他竟然还在反思自己到底是哪里做的不合对方心意。整个红色机体就在声波的一通反击中顺利的在今晚第二次坐倒在地。

录音机倒吸口气、吃痛地摸摸头雕，还滴着交合液站立在自己眼前的声波，此时却全然不顾尴尬情形、不动声色地将指端的细小传输线路伸出，跨步朝着自己走来。录音机这才明白了些什么。至于声波，以当前这个情况来看，似乎也没必要将目的藏着掖着了，反正就算被博派知道了又怎么样，汽车人们也一时无法将技术站撤走。

而录音机呢，就这么祥和、一动不动地坐在地上，就算是知晓了对方的真实目的，却仍然是看戏一般的望着声波向自己走来，这样子竟像是面对什么无关紧要的事情一样。前方异样的场面不禁让声波感到奇怪：这机子的脑模块是被输出管戳坏了吗。

“唉，幸好我今天还带了点好玩的东西。”录音机摇摇头叹了口气，不慌不忙地按下手里小型遥控上的按钮，只听得对面再次传来了熟悉的猛烈喘息，释出的电流瞬间席卷了整个蓝色机体，他抽搐地跪倒、双手紧紧压在传出强烈电流的腹部。

“啊……你这唔……”狂派情报官此前确实没感觉到体内被放入了这么个可恶的东西，而此时这不起眼的小玩具却使本可以顺利完成的计划功亏一篑，甚至还让自身陷入了更加糟糕的境地。声波只觉得浑身上下的感官都聚集在自己接口深处的传感节点，强烈的电流刺激引发机体高温，排气扇转动轰鸣着企图缓解窘迫。他伸手下去想把那罪魁祸首从自己身体里拔出来，却在半路被重新站起的录音机抓住。“诶，还是让我来吧。”当然，顺便也找回一下刚才精神损失的补助。虽然这剩下的半句话并没有说出口。

因被兴奋填满而震颤着的声波重新被录音机以面朝下的姿态压在了地面上，双臂也被红色情报员吃一堑长一智地反扣在了背后，以防狡猾的对手再使用什么花招；可怜的接口在内部剧烈的震动和电流中不断开阖吐出小股莹润透亮的润滑液，像是在发出某种热烈的邀请。这一次录音机终于将他的输出管顺利塞入敌方情报官的体内，感受着高度湿热紧致的内部环境，他一边尝试缓慢抽动刺戳、一边满足地叹了口气。

“啊…啊———”顶弄的节奏伴随着声波短促强烈的叫喊声和机体无法掩饰的颤动，使录音机貌似发现了自己存在的问题。

“哈哈抱歉啊，忘记把玩具拿出来了。”

但这丝毫没有任何问题。录音机俯身和声波的背部紧密贴合在一起，用另一只空闲的手轻轻爱抚着对方腰胯接缝处，同时探身啃咬研磨着身下人脆弱的颈部线路；输出管也一下一下用力顶弄着濡湿的接口，来回碾压着内部的传感节点，同时也将里面还在发狠作孽的玩具挤压得更深。体内“凶器”连同玩具“帮凶”的猛然挺入，加之周身由背后机子制造的细碎快感，让声波竟感受到除了耻辱与痛感之外的另外一种愉悦心情——他不想承认这种感觉的存在，可却也无法加以掩饰。面甲的高温使得面罩不得不被打开，下面隐藏已久的精致小脸随着背后抽插的频率在粗糙的地面上前后磨动，被高潮裹挟而无知觉流出的清洁液与滴下的电解液将声波头雕下的地面沾湿；意志早已被体内潮水般的热流一点点消磨殆尽，一直尝试紧闭的口唇此时也因录音机不断的用力顶弄和爱抚而打开来发出各种呻吟与喊叫。这名平日里威严的情报官从没想到自己会有如此狼狈之时。

连续几次的高强度过载让声波随时面临关机下线的可能，早已疲惫不堪的情报官甚至无法对在身后攻城略地的机体做出过多反应，只能模糊地发出断断续续的呜咽。每一次的抽出与插入都会挤压带出大量的交合液，湿滑触感加上水声让整个场面更加不堪。再次忍受不住濒临过载的声波被录音机从身后强行箍住亲吻着侧面的脸颊，快速的抽动冲刺让声波在过载到来的一瞬间哭喊出声，而后录音机也将大量能量液交代在了敌方情报官体内，本就快要被各种液体填满的油箱再也无法将其全部吞入，随着录音机将输出管抽离时顺着声波雪白的大腿根部全部流淌出来。

录音机兴奋地喘着粗气，伸手将已经锁死下线的声波翻过身来——他终于有机会借着午夜的月光仔细打量一下这副精致且难以见到的面容。他好芯地将声波面甲上沾染的泥渍温柔擦去，然后借机亲吻上去：不得不说，这饱满的唇确实比充电时梦中的触感还要棒一些。

月亮已经开始下落，录音机将自己的挡板重新安装好，转过头最后望了望已经被自己清洁好并放置在干净草丛中的声波，开芯地朝着基地飞奔回去。

————彩蛋————  
声波醒来时惊奇地发现自己竟然已经在霸天虎基地里了，一面震惊于录音机的办事能力，一面又为自己此次失败(还把自己搭进去)的行动感到懊恼。他忍着散架一般的酸痛从充电床上爬起来，轻揉因被压制久了而僵直的手臂，看着还在安静充电的磁带们，不禁松了一口气……可转而又为今天等待自己的大量工作发起愁来。  
该死的录音机。

【激光鸟战战兢兢装睡，它哪知道把Boss带回基地的功劳竟然被那个博派情报员给抢了。虽然当天晚上激光鸟也站在山头围观了全程，可它却不知道自己没有声波的指令到底该不该去“营救”，毕竟它也不清楚自己Boss是否确实喜欢那样。鸟也不知道，鸟也不敢问，自己老大是不是真心跑去和敌人幽会鸟也想不明白。】

【生活不易，鸟鸟叹气.jpg】


End file.
